One last breath
by subiwubi
Summary: Lana gets a call from Clark, telling her that he's dying. Clana. Oneshot. R


**Don own anything… except the song. **

**My second fic, kinda sad….**

**The song was just the product of five minute brainstorming, so don't mind that…**

**Now I give you: One last breath**

_**

* * *

**__**Isn't it so strange?**_

_**It only takes a minute**_

_**For your whole life to change**_

A cheerful Lana Lang sat behind the counter of the Talon. Her day had been going exceptionally well. No messed up orders or weird customers. She was on a break out back when her cell phone rang. She smiled when the display read 'Clark'.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Lana!" His voice was raspy and his breathing sounded strained.

"Clark? Are you okay?"

"Lana… I'm dying," he whispered.

_**Her phone rang, early one morning**_

_**"Hello?" she said**_

_**"Baby, I'm dying"**_

The concept was so foreign that at first, she could not comprehend what was going on. Clark Kent? The handsome boy next door? The boy who had been going out with her for only a few weeks? How could he just die?

"Clark, where are you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm dying. I just called to say goodbye…one last time…"

Clark was lying on his stomach, surrounded by green kryptonite. His hand could barely hold the phone up. He had gone inside a burning building to check for survivors and, instead, found reserves of kryptonite. Now, he just wanted to hear the voice of the girl he had loved for so many years, and who was finally his girlfriend, one last time…

"Clark!" yelled Lana, leaping to her feet. "Just tell me where you are, I'll get the police over there in no time." Clark's drained face broke into a small smile.

_**She couldn't believe it**_

_**"Stay right there**_

_**I'll be right there"**_

"Lana, nobody can…help…" He broke off in a fit of coughing. He couldn't tell her everything now. He just wanted to hear her voice. Small cuts were appearing on his wrists due to the intense strain. Lana fell back against her chair, sobbing.

_**"No," he said**_

_**"Stay with me instead"**_

_**Her hands started shaking**_

_**Her mind rotating**_

"Clark…" she cried.

"Lana, don't cry. I'll always be here." Talking was becoming difficult.

"Lana… I love you… I always have… always will…" Lana's hands were shaking so bad that she had to use both to hold the phone up.

"Clark, I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you…" she said, sobs cutting her off. Clark could feel a shard of glass penetrating his chest. He knew that in a few seconds, it would all be over.

_**"Where are you," she said**_

**_"Please tell me," she said_**

_**The pain's increasing**_

_**He can barely resist screaming**_

"Lana… goodbye…" Lana fell to her knees, tears practically spilling out of her eyes.

_**"Just know that I love you**_

_**I'll always think of you"**_

_**Her cries pierced the air**_

_**"No, don't leave me here"**_

"Clark… nooooooo…" The shard of glass touched his heart and a spasm of intense pain flowed through his body. The weight of his body was pushing it further in.

"Lana, don't…cry… just know that I love you…" The shard fully penetrated his heart. The cell phone dropped onto the floor with a clatter.

_**His eyes went blank**_

_**Phone fell with a clank**_

_**Life for her without himwould be hell**_

_**"No!" she screamed**_

_**But on deaf ears it fell**_

On the other side, Lana had also dropped her phone and was crying on the floor, clutching her stomach. Her shouts had brought everyone from the talon out back. Pete and Chloe rushed to her side.

"Lana?"

"Clark… dead…" She fell against them and they put their arms around her. They could not comfort her and tell her it'll be alright, because they knew that it wouldn't. It was the second time that someone Lana Lang loved had been taken away from her.

_**It's been six years since he left her**_

_**But she still can't forget him**_

_**Drowning in memories of him**_

_**Drowning in pain without him**_

A twenty four year old Lana Lang walked through the graveyard. She came here often, and knew by heart where she had to go. Finally, she reached her destination and knelt down. There lay her best friend, the boy she loved, Clark Kent. She traced his name with her fingers. Her tears had long dried up, but the pain remained.

"Hey, Clark," she said softly. "Sorry, I couldn't bring any flowers for you today." She looked away, and a flashback came to her.

_Flashback:_

_A pair of arms slid around Lana's waist. She knew, without looking, who these muscular arms belonged to._

"_Hey Clark!" she said. A bunch of purple irises dangled in front of her. She took them and turned around._

"_Hi Lana." _

"_You always seem to know how to cheer me up," she commented, playing with his hair. He smiled down at her, his arms still around her waist._

"_Lets just say I'm officially a Lana-ologist." Lana giggled and kissed him._

_End flashback._

She smiled at the memory. It had been six years, and she could still remember everything about him. She looked back at the headstone.

"I miss you," she said simply, as she did every time. She sat down with her legs crossed and pulled her jacket more firmly around her body. It was a chilly evening, with fog rolling in. She sat there for another ten minutes before finally getting up.

_**But fairytales, she still believes in**_

_**Cuz she knows the clock is ticking**_

_**Someday things will be better again**_

_**One day, they'll be together again**_

"Well, bye Clark. I'll remember the flowers next time." For a second, she could almost see Clark smiling at her, his startling eyes radiating his love for her. She smiled back, knowing he was watching over her. Someday soon, she would join him, and she would finally have a happily every after.

**Tell me what you guys think…**


End file.
